


flights with you

by despainx



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Clouis, Clumsy Louis, Cute, F/M, First Meeting, Modern AU, clem - Freeform, clem is a softie, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despainx/pseuds/despainx
Summary: Clementine thought her four hour flight would be horribly boring, until she unexpectedly meets Louis.





	flights with you

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so this is my first story on here and i’m aware that my writing isn’t perfect so i’m sorry for that, (english isn’t my first language so there’s that) and also sorry if any of the characters sound ooc i swear i’m trying my best. one more thing this was totally inspired by a trenda one shot by mel_molly so make sure to check it out!!

Clementine entered the plane with a heavy sigh, carrying her small luggage through the almost claustrophobic corridor between the seats. She took her ticket out of the back pocket of her jeans, taking another look at it. A15 was her seat. The girl walked until she reached the 15th row of the plane, stopping once she noticed a tall boy in front of her seat, standing sideways, trying, yet failing, to fit a medium sized duffel bag in the baggage compartment. It wouldn’t fit because there was already another luggage about the size of Clementine’s, presumably his, yet he insisted, mumbling curses under his breath. He didn’t even realize that someone was waiting for him to move.

 

Clementine awkwardly watched him, taking in how he looked. He was about a head taller than her, maybe even a bit taller than that, he was slim but his arms were slightly muscular, and his shoulders fairly broad, making her look even smaller than she already was comparing to him. His freckles were barely visible because of his darker skin tone, specially with his chin length dreadlocks dangling on his face.  _He may seem stupid, but he’s kinda hot._ She thought, immediately regretting and shaking her head slightly, making her tight curls bounce.

 

Clementine was caught off guard when the duffel bag fell perfectly on top of her head, knocking off her hat and almost made her loose her balance. His chocolate brown eyes widened in worry as he turned around to face her, placing his large hand on her left shoulder. “Oh my God I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

 

She didn’t respond at first, looking up to meet his eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry, and his speech seemed distorted for an instant, but then she understood what he asked, as she focused her sight on his face. “I-I’m okay.”

 

“Are you sure? I can maybe ask the flight attendant for some ice or-“ He quickly squatted to the ground to grab his bag and her hat, handing it to her.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” She gave him an assertive nod as she placed her hat back on her head, making him a bit more relieved, yet a tiny guilt still lingered inside him. He gestured for her to sit first, due to the fact that she was at the window seat, but she realized she had forgotten to store her own baggage because of the whole commotion. “Just wait a second.” She placed her bag on the closest compartment that she could find, which was right behind theirs. Coming back to her own seat, she thanked him and sat down next to the window. He decided the best option was to leave his bag by his feet, and just sat besides her.

 

They kept quiet until the airplane took off, he just couldn’t ignore the persistent question that first appeared when he saw her. “So, are you a baseball fan?”

 

The question seemed random at first, until she realized it was possibly because of her hat, noticing he eyed it with a tad of curiosity. “Oh, not really. I just like the hat.”

 

_First I drop my fucking bag on her head, then, my conversation starter fails, great job Lou._ He cursed himself mentally, a bit disappointed that another girl was seemingly uninterested in talking to him. She then interrupted his thoughts when she continued. “Which is pretty ironic, since I’m only traveling to watch a baseball game.”

 

A large, cheeky grin appeared on his face, with a hint of amusement. “That’s quite interesting, miss...”

 

“Clementine.”

 

“...Clementine. I’m Louis by the way.” His intonation sounded more cheery than he intended. _Why am I like this?_  “Why are you going to the game though? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.” 

 

“To support a childhood friend, Gabe Garcia, he’s the nephew of Javier Garcia, you’ve probably heard of him if you like baseball,” Louis nodded, as images of the player ran across his mind, he knew Javi, he just didn’t have posters of him on the wall or signed hats or shirts, basically he wasn’t his biggest fan, but he still admired him regardless. “I promised him when we were little kids that I would attend one of his games when he became a professional player, I always doubted it though.” She chuckled at the memory. “You know, gotta do everything for your friends. I’m sorry I’m rambling-“

 

“Nah, not really.” Clementine wasn’t usually this talkative around strangers, but something about Louis really intrigued her, and she wanted to know him a bit better, so when he said that, she felt slightly better, as if he was also interested in talking to her. “Also about that friends thing, I totally know how you feel. I’m here because I’m going to play the piano in an old friend’s wedding.”

 

Clem raised an eyebrow curiously. “You play the piano?”

 

“Hell yeah I do! I’m a musician! I mean, I’m still in university but, I’m going down on that road.”

 

“Well, you must be really talented then.” After seeing the dumbstruck look on his face a wave of regret and embarrassment hit her after saying that, as if she had insulted him or did something wrong.

 

“I’m flattered, my darling Clementine.” He placed his hand on the left side of his chest in a dramatic manner, a smirk plastered on his lips. A part of her was glad he was also into harmless banter, and another one was a bit flustered because of the pet name, her cheeks were painted in a light shade of pink. “I know you haven’t even seen me play yet, but it’s just good to be appreciated once in a while. People just always doubted my talent, my parents, my friends, including the one who’s getting married. I had to beg a lot to play on her wedding, and when I say a lot, I mean like, a lot.” He gestured, before he let his head fall down with a sad gaze.

 

Clem’s lips rose up in a warm, comforting smile. “Hey, I’m sorry that people doubt you, but just know that it doesn’t matter, you gotta believe in yourself Louis.”

 

Louis’s heart almost melted at her words. He knew he had just met her, but he actually felt so encouraged because of her words. It was soon, but she already gained his sympathy, he could almost say he liked her a lot. Plus, she was stunning. Her short curly hair framed her face perfectly, and the way her hazel eyes shone in the sunlight from the fading orange sunset that came from the window had him in absolute awe. He could consider taking her out on a date. Louis hesitated for a moment, before grabbing his phone from his pocket, placing his earbuds cable in the headphone jack, extending one of the buds to her. “Wanna listen to me play?”

 

“Sure.” She placed the bud on her left ear, as he placed it on his right ear. He unlocked his phone with his thumb’s fingerprint, he then clicked on his camera roll, looking around in a folder named “covers”, scrolling down until he found the specific video he wanted to show her. He clicked on the video, and on the play button, watching her attentively to see her reaction.

 

He was in an auditorium, on the stage, however, the seats were all empty, it was just him at the stage. Probably a rehearsal, or something along those lines. He was sitting down on the bench, in front of the piano, his back facing the camera. After taking a heavy breath, his fingers started pressing the keys, not in a very quickly pace, but to Clem it was impressive how he didn’t even need to look down at the keys, it was almost automatic. When he started singing, she realized what song it was. “Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my daaaaarling Clementine, you were lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry, Clementine...”

 

Clementine giggled, but also gasped in shock. She didn’t expect his voice to sound that good, it wasn’t the typical soft voice she was used to listening, it was raspier instead, yet still sounded just as beautiful. “Light she was and like a fairy, and her shooooes were number nine, herring boxes without topses, sandals were for Clementine.”

 

The video came to an end, and Clem was stunned. Taking the earbud off her ear, she exclaimed. “Louis, that was amazing!”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“I do.” She watched him scratch the back of his neck, clearly flustered, the blush that creeped up his cheeks made the freckles that were scattered around his face stand out. “Can I listen to more songs?”

 

Now he was the surprised one, a small “oh” escaping his mouth. “Yeah, of course.”

 

Placing the bud back on her ear, she listened to his rather calming voice sing, and his talented fingers play the piano. She closed her eyes, bobbing her head from side to side along to the rhythm of each song. Clem eventually lost track of time, listening to the songs distracted her a lot, too much to even realize that Louis had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Once she did, she released a short laugh, feeling his dreads tickling the side of her face. She wanted to get mad at him and wake him up, after all they weren’t close, at least not yet, but something inside her softened seeing his adorable face looking calm and relaxed. Besides, it probably wasn’t on purpose.

 

_What did I get into?_ Clementine placed her hand on her forehead, rubbing her temples gently. _I guess I’ll try to sleep too._ She remembered that she had her neck pillow, but then sighed in disappointment when she was reminded that it was inside her baggage, which she couldn’t get off the compartment without waking Louis up. Clem leaned her head against the wall after closing the window, but before closing her eyes, she took one last look at Louis, beaming at him.  _He is not ‘kinda hot’, he is gorgeous._

 

Three hours went faster than she expected while she was sleeping, so the remaining one would also be quick, at least that was what she assumed after waking up and looking at the clock on her wrist, returning to her original position, accidentally waking him up too. He let out a yawn, and rubbed his eyes, however his expression soon became scared, terrified even, his eyes doubled the size and his teeth gritted. “I fell asleep on your shoulder, didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, you did.” His heartbeat increased, remembering the last time this happened. Louis had this horrible habit of falling asleep in public transport, which usually ended on him falling asleep on a stranger. The first time this happened, the girl simply moved seats, making him collapse into the hard and totally not comfortable seat of the subway, he hit his head in a painful way. Another time when he fell asleep on a guy, he stole Louis’s money. But the worst time was when he fell asleep on a girl who had a boyfriend, which was sitting right besides her, and he almost beat Louis up.

 

“Shit, I’m so sorry! I’m so fucking dumb-“ He was interrupted by Clementine bursting into laughter, which made his thick eyebrows furrow.

 

“It’s fine, Louis. Really.”

 

It was obvious that he was visibly embarrassed, so he tried to change the subject by bending down to grab his bag, opening the zipper up to grab a plastic bag full of pretzels. “I’m hungry, I think we missed the meal while we were asleep. Want some?”

 

Clem nodded timidly, as he extended the open bag for her to grab some. She grabbed a few, and he did the same, both eating pretzels out of their hands.

 

“You haven’t told me about yourself. I mean, only about that Gabe guy. What about you, what do you do?”

 

“I’m in the first year of the University of Georgia, my dad is actually a professor there. I wanna teach history, like him.” She paused, contemplating if she should continue or not. Shrugging, she decided to tell him the truth. “If I’m being completely honest, I don’t actually wanna be a professor. It’ll sound dumb but, my biggest dream is to become a professional actress, since I was a kid.”

 

Louis’s eyes lightened up in excitement, as a suggestion popped into his mind. “That’s not dumb at all! You could maybe try entering my university! It’s an arts university, so it’s for actors, musicians, painters, etc! I’m guessing youalso live in Atlanta so, why not?”

 

Clem’s lips pursed at the idea, but she frowned right after. “Not sure if my dad will like this idea though. Not that he isn’t supportive of me, he’s an amazing dad to me and my little brother, but he just seemed so happy when he found out I was going to Georgia University, when he knew I was following his path.”

 

“Look Clem, you could maybe try talking to him about it. It’s your dream, and you should follow it. Do you think my parents supported me? Not at all. But I followed my dream and I’m happier than ever. Of course family matters too, but if he genuinely is a good dad, I think he’ll understand. Just, think about it.”

 

“Thanks, Louis. I’ll definitely consider it.” She said sincerely. _Maybe he is right. It’s my passion, Lee will understand. He loves AJ and I more than anything in the world._ “My stepmom is a reporter so I always thought it was so cool to see her on TV. Then, I entered a phase where I loved to dress up as characters and pretend I’m them, later on I started to participate in school plays, until I got it, ‘I love acting.’”

 

 “Funny, you definitely look like the athletic type.” He teased, ripping a laugh out of her.

 

“Is that a compliment?”

 

“It depends, do you think that’s a compliment?” Clem rolled her eyes in response, playfully shaking her head.

 

The last hour went by very quickly, just as she had expected, to both’s dismay. They both shared childhood stories, family stories and embarrassing stories. Clem thought this would be just another boring flight, but Louis’s company was very enjoyable. Talking to him felt natural, like they knew each other for a while. She secretly wished she would see him again someday, even if it wasn’t on his university, as the plane landed. As soon as the seat belt sign’s light was off, they both got up, Louis hung up his bag on his arm, and surprised her by grabbing his own bag and hers.

 

“Thanks, not only for grabbing my bag, but, for making this flight a bit fun.”

 

“You’re welcome, my darling Clementine. It was a pleasure to meet you.” He bowed down jokingly, winking at her. “Also, don’t forget to check the tag in your baggage.”

 

“Why would I-“ Everyone in the tight corridor between the seats suddenly started walking, so he walked away after saying that, leaving her in a confused state. Realizing there was a line of people behind her, waiting for her to walk, she then walked, and after stepping out of the plane, she looked down at the tag, where a neon green sticky note was placed. It read “Call me? :)”, with his phone number right below it. She looked up to see him in the distance, looking behind his shoulder and shaking his hand in a small goodbye wave to her.

 

Clem waved back with a small smile, and mouthed “I will.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
